Burning Bright
by CASH4
Summary: My heart was beating too fast and his wasn't beating at all. Simon Snow's heart wasn't beating, he wasn't breathing, he wasn't living. Sometimes even the brightest stars go out when they lose all their heat, a rewrite of the fight against The Mage. Warning: Major Character Death. Ashes


_**Hey Carry On fans! This is Ashes here with my first Carry On story! Special thanks to Sevii for her beta work!**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Carry On's characters do not belong to me unfortunately (though Rainbow uses them so much better than me so I'm actually totally fine with that. I wouldn't actually want a single thing to change. Ever.)**_

* * *

 **Baz**

When the sound stops, my ears pop, and Simon falls forward to the ground, lit only by moonlight through the broken windows.

He falls, and he doesn't get up.

 **Penelope**

For a moment, the only sound is Baz, howling.

Then the Mage falls on Simon's limp body.

"What have you done?" He's shaking Simon, beating on his wings. "Give it to me!"

Simon doesn't react. But Baz does, moving so fast my eyes can't focus on him until he's holding the man by the chest, his fangs open over the man's neck.

The Mage's silver tipped wand points at Baz's chest. And the air crackles with tension, nearly as tangible and bright as Simon's magic moments before. Only to shatter completely second later.

 _ **"Burn baby burn!"**_ The Mage shouts, forcing Baz to jump back to avoid incineration, drawing his own wand and pointing it towards the flame.

 _ **"Make a wish!"**_ The flames flicker out and the two circle each other, Baz with a mouthful of teeth, the Mage covered in blood and with murder in his eyes.

If left alone one of them would die. And Simon was helpless in the middle of it. I push myself to my feet, legs still unsteady from the raw magic from before. I hold hold my ring out before me and reach down, pulling my magic up from the empty pit in my stomach.

 _ **"Sleep tight!"**_ My voice is as clear and loud as ever.

The Mage and Baz fall to the ground, dead asleep. But I had more important things than them to worry about, I needed to get Simon out of here before either of them tried to kill him.

I run forward and kneel beside him, carefully avoiding those big, looming wings, barely resisting the need to cast **Nonsense**. We needed to escape first and those wings might be our best way out.

 _" **The early bird gets the worm!** "_ I cast, holding my ring over him. Simon doesn't respond. " **Early to bed, early to rise!** " I attempt, still getting nothing. Dread begins to fill, sinking into me like muck. His skin is cool when I touch it.

 **Baz**

My head is filled with cotton. At least that what it felt like after Bunce's spell. Sitting up was harder than I'd like to admit, my body still felt weighted, but considering I was still alive (as much as I could be) now was my chance to take out my mother's killer, before Simon or Bunce could stop me.

Glancing around I could see the Mage, snoring away in a crumpled heap on the ground, and just past him was Bunce and Simon. But something was the matter, Bunce was crying. She was crying and Simon wasn't moving, hadn't moved.

My heart is in my throat even as I launch to my feet, at Snow's side in a second. Bunce doesn't look at me, doesn't look up from her hands, weak, magicless healing spells stumbling from her mouth.

I set my hand to Simon's shoulder as I kneel, gently rolling him over as if he was broken. He moves easily, body listless, wings only catching a moment before folding against the ground. Bronze curls were pressed and matted against drying sweat, eyes closed, lips slightly parted.

But something was wrong. My heart was beating too fast and his wasn't beating at all. Simon Snow's heart wasn't beating, he wasn't breathing, he wasn't living.

 **The Mage**

I still needed Simon's power, the effect that the girl's spell had on me making it exceedingly clear. Simon was a broken vessel, he couldn't handle it, and the World of Mages needed his power no matter the cost.

I stand, quickly spotting the three students, Simon still sprawled unconscious. Good, he wouldn't make this any more difficult than it was already going to be. Neither the vampire or the girl seemed to notice me, girl's face in her hands and the Pitch's back towards my direction.

I ready my wand, prepared to fight them if I had to, the safety of all magic was far more valuable than their lives, even Simon's. If there was another way I'd do it Lucy, but there isn't, not anymore.

I was almost there when the vampire finally senses me, whirling around to snarl at me, fangs exposed and curious tears running down his face. I didn't have the time to question it.

"Move aside, I won't report you to the Coven if you stop interfering." He snarls, face and canines glinting in the moonlight.

"You killed him." He growls, words almost uncaught. "You killed Simon." His wand was out in a flick and suddenly he was on me, grabbing my wand hand and glaring into my eyes. Hatred burned in the gray, strong as the fire that was the Pitch family, the stark opposite of his vampiric nature.

"And you killed my mother." Vice like grip tightens. "So let's let us monsters burn together."

 **Baz**

Let's die together, the monster you helped create dying the same day as the burning sun. The same way as my mother, spell coming to my lips from a familiar whisper to a spoken shout.

 _ **"Tyger, tyger, burning bright!"**_

Out in a blaze. But not kissing Simon Snow.

* * *

 _ **Please let me know what you guys thought and whether or not every one is in character (since it's my first time writing them and I would like to do it again sometime). Thanks for reading everyone!**_

 _ **~Ashes**_


End file.
